Karolina Dean (Ziemia-616)
Karolina Dean - członkini grupy Runaways. Jest ona córką obcych z planety Majesdane - Frank i Leslie Dean, jednocześnie członkowie stowarzyszenia The Pride. Po dowiedzeniu się o przestępczej działalności rodziców jej i jej przyjaciół, uciekła wraz z nimi, tworząc grupę Runaways. Przez wiele lat nie była świadoma swojego pochodzenia z powodu bransoletki blokującej jej moce. Po odkryciu swoich zdolności, nauczyła się używać. Zdolności Z powodu iż Karolina jest Majesdanianem, posiada wiele zdolności przypisanych tej rasie: * Manipulacja Energią Słoneczną - jest w stanie pochłonąć promieniowanie słoneczne i przekształcić je w unikalny rodzaj energii, który może manipulować do różnych celów. Moc Karoliny jest silniejsza gdy dziewczyna jest na słońcu. Możliwe, że jest to absorpcja jakiejś kosmicznej energii. Jest w stanie przechowywać energię słoneczną w każdej komórce swojego ciała, nawet jej krwi, co sprawia, że jej krew jest śmiertelna dla wampirów. Karolina może również rzutować energię słoneczną w wiązkę o zmiennej intensywności i średnicy, od szerokiego uderzenia strzałowego do cienkiej wiązki laserowej. Może też wytwarzać świetlne bariery. * Bioluminescencja - w swoim naturalnym stanie ciało Karoliny potrafi wygenerować tęczowe światło. Pierwotnie dziewczyna nie potrafiła tego kontrolować bez specjalnej bransoletki, ale wraz z praktyką, nauczyła się nad tym panować bez niej. * Termokineza - dziewczyna jest zdolna do bardzo dużego podwyższania temperatury. * Latanie - Karolina potrafi latać, a wówczas zostawia za sobą świetlistą smugę w tęczowym kolorze. Nie wiadomo jaka jest jej maksymalna prędkość lotu. * Supersiła - Karolina ma także większą siłą niż przeciętny człowiek. Historia Wczesne życie Karolina urodziła się 16 lat przed wydarzeniami z "Runaways", jako córka Leslie i Franka Deanów, pary popularnych, hollywódzkich aktorów. W rzeczywistości byli przedstawicielami obcej rasy Majesdian, należącymi, podobnie jak pięć innych par, do The Pride. Stowarzyszenie dążyło do umożliwienia starożytnym Gibborimom zniszczenia ludzkości. W zamian za pomoc olbrzymy obiecały im nieśmiertelność. Rodzice starali się jak mogli by zapewnić jej normalne dzieciństwo. Z jednej strony chroniąc przed ciemnymi aspektami życia w Hollywood, z drugiej ukrywając zarówno swoje pochodzenie jak i spisek. W wieku czterech lat Karolina dostała bransoletkę uniemożliwiającą jej korzystanie z mocy. Rodzice zabronili jej zdejmować ją, tłumacząc to tym, że jest na niej informacja o śmiertelnej alergii na penicylinę. Karolina zaprzyjaźniła się z dziećmi innych par należących do The Pride: z Alexem Wilderem, Chasem Steinem, Nico Minoru, Gertrude Yorkes, oraz Molly Hayes. Odkrycie prawdy Co roku w rezydencji Wilderów odbywały się zebrania The Pride, podczas których omawiano ważne sprawy i składano krwawe ofiary. Dzieci członków były oczywiście nieświadome przebiegu spotkań, sądząc, że dotyczą spraw biznesowych. Podczas jednego z takich spotkań Alex zaproponował by podejrzeli co robią ich rodzice. Zza weneckiego lustra obserwowali swoich rodziców, ubranych w dziwne kostiumy, rozmawiających m.in. o pozaziemskich wrogach i narkotykach. Kiedy rodzice Alexa wprowadzili do sali młodą prostytutkę, Alex poprosił Karolinę by wyprowadziła Molly. Reszta wkrótce stała się świadkami morderstwa. Karolinę wtajemniczono chwilę później. Ekipa postanowiła spotkać się wieczorem pod pomnikiem Jamesa Deana i wszystko ustalić. Karolinie ciężko było uwierzyć, że życie w jej domu było tylko fasadą. Wciąż chciała wierzyć w obraz idealnego domu i kochających rodziców. Nie poparła pomysłu powiadomienia policji twierdząc, że to mogłoby zrujnować ich kariery gdyby okazali się niewinni. Ostatecznie zadzwoniono na policję, jednak funkcjonariusz nie uwierzył w historię. Postanowiono znaleźć dowody na winę rodziców. Przez następne godziny Runaways jeździli po mieście i przeszukiwali domy swoich rodziców, odkrywając przy okazji kilka tajemnic. Tej nocy Karolina odkryła swoją moc. Przeszukując dom Deanów, Runaways znaleźli testament jej rodziców i dołączoną do niego kartkę z przekreślonym kaduceuszem, identycznym z symbolem na bransoletce Karoliny. Towarzysze nakłaniali ją do zdjęcia bransolety, ale ona sama uważała, że rodzice w ten sposób próbowali raczej powiedzieć jej, by nie szła do szkoły medycznej. W końcu zdenerwowana zerwała ozdobę, a chwilę później otoczyły ją kolorowe promienie. Całkowicie zaskoczona nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. W wieku 16 lat powinna mieć za sobą ujawnienie się mutacji, więc ta kwestia odpadała. Alex przypomniał, że ich rodzice wspominali o pozaziemskich przeciwnikach, więc Karolina może być obcym. Perspektywa bycia "kosmicznym najeźdźcą" i bezpośrednie zetknięcie się z kłamstwami rodziców przeraziło i załamało dziewczynę do tego stopnia, że miała nadzieję, że rodzice wkrótce ich znajdą i zabiją. Do równowagi doprowadziło ją odkrycie zdolności latania. Runaways Tej samej nocy w domu Steinów doszło do pierwszego starcia z członkami The Pride (bez Deanów), podczas którego moce Karoliny przyczyniły się do zwycięstwa. Kiedy Pride próbowali złapać Runaways w pułapkę, grożąc zabiciem Molly, Karolina musiała pierwszy raz stawić czoła matce. Leslie próbowała uspokoić córkę i nakłonić do powrotu. Karolina nie mogła użyć swoich mocy przeciwko innemu Majesdaninowi, w końcu obezwładniła ją przy pomocy swojej bransoletki. Przez następne dni drużyna ukrywała się w kryjówce Chase'a. Karolina wymyśliła wtedy swój pseudonim zainspirowany piosenką Beatlesów - Lucy in the Sky. Kiedy dołącza do nich Topher, Karolina stara się zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie i prosi przyjaciół, by nie wspominali o jej prawdziwym pochodzeniu. W trakcie rozmowy z chłopakiem rozpłakała się i powiedziała mu, że jest mutantem. W trakcie rozmowy wyznała również, że podkochuje się w kimś kto jest już zajęty - chodziło oczywiście o Nico związaną z Alexem. Kiedy na jaw wyszła prawdziwa, tożsamość Tophera, Karolina poprosiła go by zabił ją, ale zostawił Molly. Kiedy wampir ugryzł dziewczynę okazało się, że jej krew jest dla niego zabójcza. Ciężko jest jednoznacznie powiedzieć co kierowało Karoliną podczas tamtych wydarzeń, kiedy praktycznie domagała się śmierci. Z jednej strony mogła faktycznie odczuwała potrzebę zakończenia życia (prawdopodobnie spowodowaną traumatycznymi przejściami ostatnich dni i nieszczęśliwą, lesbijską miłością), z drugiej mógł to być desperacki wybieg mający na celu zabicie Tophera (chociaż Karolina wyraźnie powiedziała, że nie miała pojęcia o właściwościach swojej krwi). Kiedy Porucznik Flores z oddziałem policji zaatakował kryjówkę Runaways zaklęcie Nico doprowadziło do zawalenia się jaskini. Tylko dzięki mocy Karoliny zespół ocalał. Podczas finałowej konfrontacji z Pride, okazało się, że wszystko od początku było planem Alexa, który chciał uchronić rodziców przed zdradą Deanów i Heyesów. Po zniszczeniu siedziby Gibborimów Karolina, podobnie jak reszta Runaways, trafiła do rodziny zastępczej a jej dane ukryte przed opinią publiczną. Zgodnie z jej opisem nowi rodzice byli uzależnieni od środków przeciwbólowych a kurator zmusił ją do chodzenia na terapię. Trzy miesiące po wydarzeniach Karolina zorganizowała spotkanie pod pomnikiem Jamesa Deana - tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Wszyscy zgadzają się, że wolą znów razem uciekać niż wrócić do nowych domów. Xavin Kilka miesięcy później Karolina postanowiła wyjawić Nico swoje uczucia, próbując pocałować dziewczynę. Zaszokowana Mimoru oznajmiła, że nie interesują ją dziewczyny. W tym samym momencie w Los Angeles wylądował statek Super-Skrulla, Xavina, którego rodzinie Deanowie obiecali rękę Karoliny. Xavin miał nadziej, że małżeństwo z Mesjadanką ułatwi zakończenie wojny między obiema rasami. Karolina wyjawiła swoje preferencje, Xavin w odpowiedzi zmienił się w ludzką kobietę i ostatecznie nakłonił do powrotu na jej rodzinną planetę. Karolina pokochała Xavin, a obojgu udało się załagodzić konflikt. Niestety w trakcie ich ślubu wojna wybuchła na nowo, a Skrullowie zniszczyli Majesdane zmuszając parę do powrotu na Ziemię. Aby pomścić Majesdane, pozostali członkowie Light Brigade, elitarnej siły militarnej Majesdane, udali się na Ziemię, by zmusić Karolinę Dean do stawienia się przed sądem w miejsce jej rodziców. Aby ocalić Karolinę i, być może, zakończyć konflikt Skrullos-Majesdane, Xavin przebrany za Karolinę, opuścił Ziemię wraz z Light Brigade. Karolina była jedną z licznych istot pozaziemskich uprowadzonych przez Henry'ego Gyricha do S.W.O.R.D.. Przez krótki czas była przetrzymywana w areszcie S.W.O.R.D. za granicą Peak. Avengers Academy Karolina była razem z innymi Runaways, gdy ci pomogli Dakenowi pokonać Marcusa Rostona. Kiedy Chase zaczął wyczuwać, że Old Lace wciąż żyje, Runaways podążyli tropem prosto do kampusu Akademii Avengers. Kiedy Justin Seyfert wykrył technologię Ultrona w Victorze, zaatakowano drużynę. Walki ustały i starali się odzyskać Old Lace. Ku uciesze Runaways, Old Lace był cały i zdrowy. Następnie ponownie pojawili się w konflikcie z Akademią, gdy ujawniono plany zmuszenia Klary i Molly do ujawnienia się. Wkrótce przestali walczyć, a Nico użyła zaklęcia, by podzielić się wspomnieniami. Doprowadziło to do wzajemnego zrozumienia, a różnice między nimi zostały pokojowo rozwiązane. Karolina planowała wyjechać na randkę z Julie Power. Karolina i Julia kontynuowały randkę, a sprawy potoczyły się między nimi dobrze. Kiedy Nico i Chase odeszli, Karolina przejęła rolę lidera uciekinierów i nie była zmartwiona ich odejściem, w przeciwieństwie do Molly. Galeria Karolina Dean (Earth-616).jpg Karolina_Dean.PNG Media Komiksy * Runaways Vol 1 * Runaways Vol 2 * Runaways Vol 3 * Runaways Vol 5 * Secret Invasion Runaways Young Avengers Vol 1 * S.W.O.R.D. Vol 1 * Daken: Dark Wolverine Vol 1 * Avengers Academy Vol 1 * Avengers Arena Vol 1 * Young Avengers Vol 2 * Avengers Undercover Vol 1 Seriale * Runaways (2017) Gry * Marvel: Avengers Alliance Ciekawostki * "Normalny" wygląd człowieka Karolina uzyskuje poprzez założenie specjalnej branzoletki ukrywającej jej prawdziwą postać. * Początkowo chciała być aktorką. * Interesuje się naukami New Age. * Jest weganką (kiedy Deanowie jadą do Wilderów, Karolina przygotowuje własne jedzenie). * Hasło jej mamy na AOL to "password". * Jej krew jest śmiertelna dla wampirów. * Swoje moce zawdzięcza pozaziemskiemu pochodzeniu. * W tej chwili Karolina chodzi z Julie Power. * W serialowej adaptacji Runaways Karolinę gra Virginia Gardner. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Istota pozaziemska Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Runaways Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Homo/Bi-seksualne postacie de:Karolina Dean en:Karolina Dean Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Ciekawostki Kategoria:Członkowie Runaways (Ziemia-616)